My Red Hot Fiery Girlfreind
by supermangageek23
Summary: Clary's been having recurring nightmare's, Jace is her comfort and they get closer. Basically Jace and Clary love. sorry for bad summary.Set after the newest book City of Fallen Angels but don't worry only slight spoilers. Mature for much later chapters.
1. Coffee Shop

***Okay guys so here's the same stuff just reorganized and more neat, please bear with me. You might get a lot of notifications but it's just me fixing the storyline. please review ^_^***

**My Fiery Red Hot Girlfriend**

I layed on my bed waiting for sleep to find me but it never came. So instead I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed my phone. Damn. It's already 1, well since I'm up I might as well go to the library. Maybe reading will help me go to sleep .

As I got up my phone buzzed in my hand. Now who besides me is up at this time?

Clary. It was a text from Clary.

Screw the books. I got up threw on my jacket , grabbed my boots and made my way as silently as I could down the hall.

Just as I made my way to the elevator I heard a door creak behind me.

"Jace?" shit shit shit shit shit! "Where are you going so late at night?"  
>Fuck, I knew that voice, the only voice that belongs to one very nosy female who could and would blackmail me. I turned around slowly to face Isabelle.<br>"Hey Iz"  
>"Hey? Really? Jace where are you going?"<br>"Nowhere really just, you know out"  
>"Just out? Really Jace, did you really think I would be stupid enough to fall for that"<br>"Actually, I was sorta hoping you were." Isabelle gave me a dark look.

"Really, I'm just going out Iz" I said trying to end this conversation and scoot closer to the elevator door.  
>Isabelle gave me a knowing look. Damn , please please please tell me she didn't figure out who I'm going to see.<p>

"Oh, I know where your Jace one person has the ability to get you out the bed at one something in the morning. A certain red headed person if I recall correctly."

"By the Angel, ok Iz whaddya want?"  
>"Oh brother dear , why would you assume I would want something?"<br>"Cut the crap Isabelle, what's it gonna take for you to keep this from the whole household?"  
>"You can take over my chores for the whole next to weeks."<br>"Fine , whatever."  
>"Have fun" Isabelle said in a sing-song voice.<p>

I pushed the down button harder than I needed to and got in the elevator that finally decided to show up.

I bound out the doors of the Institute and headed to Veselka a small dinner on the corner of Ninth Street and Second Avenue, it was open during all times of night and day and where me and Clary would meet up.

I walked in the dinner and looked around before my eyes spotted red. She was sitting at a small booth looking out the window and a mug of coffee in her hands.  
>"Waitin for someone" I said as I slid in the booth next to her.<p>

She turned around and a smile lit up her tired face. "Jace"  
>"The one and only"<br>"You came"  
>"I came" I put my arm her and brought her close. She snuggled into my chest laying her there and gave a soft sigh.<p>

I started rubbing small circles into her back "Baby whats wrong" she didn't say anything just squeezed her arms tighter around my waist. "Was it the nightmares again?" She didn't say anything again but nodded her head in my shirt.

I hugged her tighter to my chest. "Baby, it's okay, I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you. I'm right here, Sebastian is dead ok. He's dead." I rubbed soothing circles in her back but soon I felt something wet on my shirt. "Baby are you crying?" She gave a small whimper.

I pulled back a little and cupped her face in my hands making her look up. I wiped away her warm tears with my thumbs and kissed her nose. "Really, it's okay. I'm here." I said leaning my forehead against hers and kissing her nose again in a little peck.

"I-I know that but it was so real Jace, I was so scared." Clary's voice came out rough . " It keeps repl-" Clary;s voice broke as she tried to tell me the images haunting her mind. "Sssh ssh it's alright, it'll be alright. Okay?" She nodded her head and I brought her closer to my chest.

After calming Clary down, we just sat in the booth with our arms around one another in enjoyable silence.

"You ready to go home?" Clary nodded and I got up grabbing her hand and lead her outside into the cold air of the very early morning.

We walked in silence hand-in-hand to the subway. "I'm sorry for dragging you out so early in the morning to come meet me."  
>"No problem, you would've done the same thing." I said while rubbing small circles into her hand with my thumb.<br>"I know, but I'm sorry anyway."  
>"Love you" I whispered in her ear "Love you too" she whispered back looking at me with those big green eyes.<p>

We walked to her house in silence again. Since Luke and her mom were going to get married they had been staying at his house. They had plans to move though after they got married, my guess is her mom wants to put as much distance between the institute and her daughter.

I hesitated as we got to the door, me and her weren't on the best terms. She must of seen my reluctance because before I could say anything she said " Luke and my mom are gone for the week. There busy thinking of honeymoon spots close by but as far as possible."

We took off our jackets and I plopped down on the old couch in the living room and Clary headed to the kitchen.

"You want coffee?"  
>"Sure" I said taking in the place like I had done all the other times before. I could hear Clary rummaging around the kitchen , soon I could smell the scent of bacon and eggs coming my way.<p>

I got up and went to the kitchen doorway. Leaning on the threshold I watched as my girl made us breakfast.  
>"Hey, I just finished making breakfast" she said turning to look at me then turning back to serve the food. While her back was turned I slid my arms around her waist and laid my chin on her shoulder.<p>

She gasped slightly before leaning into my embrace. I started kissing the side of her neck.  
>"As much as I enjoy that breakfast will get cold. Don't you want to eat?"<br>"Oh I wanna eat" I said nibbling a little on her ear. 


	2. Say Yes!

***Hello again, so I'm warning peoples that the next chapter gets pwetty intense so watch out. And thank you for all who reveiw I humbly thank you***

Previously:  
><em>"As much as I enjoy that, breakfast will get cold. Don't you want to eat?"<em>  
><em>"Oh I wanna eat" Jace said nibbling a little on her ear.<em>

Still lightly nipping at Clary's neck, I murmured hungrily "What I want to eat is you" She leaned her neck to the side baring it to my attentions. "Jace..." she slightly moaned out.

Man I loved it when she moaned my name, I could listen to it forever. And I just might try to attain listening to it for a very long time if you know what I mean.

"Jace.. w-w we shouldn't d-do this." she got out before biting her lip muffling a moan. I shifted my hands down to her hips, resting them there and grabbing at her shirt a little. "No one's here to interrupt us so..." I said leaving the sentence hanging and turned her around to face me. "Clary..." I used one of my hands that was holding her hip to cup her face "Clary". We stared in each others eyes for a moment before our lips met and our eyes closed. I took my other hand and moved it from her hip to the lower part of her began to kiss passionately.

I nipped her bottom lip pulling gently on it, then licking her lip asking for entrance which she gave me immediately. I entered her mouth my tongue melting with hers, her mouth tasting sweet to me a sweet treat that has me addicted.

We part panting slightly, my hands go to her hips gripping them for a second before lifting her and setting her down on the counter my hands going down her legs till they reach her thighs pulling her closer to me. She wraps her legs around me and we begin kissing again.

My hands began to roam her body landing once again on her hips near the edge of her shirt. Her hands on my chest, her nails slightly digging in.  
>I shifted against her, my arousal growing. Moving my lips from hers I returned my attention to her neck, leaving a hickey or two. She arched her back and I felt her pressed against me even more making it extremely difficult to stop. "Jace!" she moaned out my name once again as my hands made their way up to her chest and caressed her through her shirt.<p>

Wanting to feel her mounds without a barrier my hands moved away from her chest causing her to whimper at the loss of the feeling. I took her mouth once again and slowly lifted her shirt, enough to expose her belly button.

Her skin was soft and warm, she shivered against me as my thumbs rubbed small circles into her midriff.

My hands slowly roamed under her shirt until they reached her bra, pulling the cup down to reach what was behind. I massaged her mounds, my fingers finding her perky nipples and pulled a little.

Clary threw her head back and moaned from the attention I was paying to her chest and gripped her legs tighter against my waist. My hands left her chest making her whimper only to let out again as I grabbed her hips and starting grinding slightly against her core.

"AH! Jace!" Clary moaned out, keeping a steady movement I claimed her lips once again. Grinding faster against her trying to get her to the edge, when I knew she was about to bust I stopped.

She whimpered , both of us panting "W-why d-did you stop?" she asked breathless. Instead of replying I picked her up my hands resting on her ass and headed straight to her room kicking the door close behind me. "I need you now" I said throwing her on the bed and following.

She sat up and pulled her shirt off, in seconds I took off her bra threw it and had my hands on her breasts. Laying her on her back, I took one of her nipples in my mouth and played with the other with my hand. Her fingers found their way into my hair, gripping my head as I sucked and nipped at her breast. Lifting my head up a bit I ran my nose along her collarbone, taking in her intoxicating scent.

Putting my arms on both sides of Clary's head, hovering slightly over her, I stared into her eyes "Are you sure? If you say yes I won't be able to stop." Panting a bit she looked back at me and nodded her head "Yes! Jace YES!" Saying no more I crashed my lips against hers, her hands pulling at my shirt. Why the hell was I still wearing my shirt. Pausing for a millisecond I tore off my shirt and attacked.

Bringing my head back down to her chest I began to suck and nibble at her nipple, my other hand going down to the hem of her pants. 


	3. I Love You's & Annoying Lightwoods

*** Okay so those of you who have read this before know whats coming up, to those of you who don't the following is smut. It's pretty watered down compared to some stuff I've read / anyhoo... think of this like lemonade, lemons with ugar and water so it's not complete lemon. Anyway this is rated M for a reason, 16 up. ALSO this chapter features stuff that happens after the lemons so this is a realllllllllllllly long chapter, sorry if you don't like it. This basically puts all my very short chapters together into one***

Unbuttoning her pants with my fingers I slid down her body from where I was paying attention to her breast. Sitting up and pushing her legs open I leaned down and zipped down her zipper with my teeth.

Sitting back up I slowly pulled her pants down, taking one leg out at a time placing them on either side of my body. I stared for a minute, she was wearing a black lacy thong making me hungry for her all the more. I glanced up to look at her face, she was blushing, her eyes hooded with lust.

Slowly ever so slowly, I pulled her thong down her legs making her bare before me. I took in the sight greedily, leaning down I kissed her stomach making my descent down. I nipped then licked her hip making my way farther down.

Putting my arms around her legs my hands at her hips, I made my move. Licking up her slit she gave a deep moan. Licking more at her slit she became even wetter, "Do you like that?" I said in between licking her pussy. "Does Clary like that?" I said huskily.

"Oh God YES!" she said in a strangled voice, "Don't stop don't stop!" . Soon enough her hips started bucking each time I licked. Removing one of my arms from around her leg, I brought my fingers to her slit spreading her lips and sticking my tongue in. She made a strangled out cry before she really started to buck her hips. Each buck met with the movement of my tongue in and out of her.

Removing my mouth from her pussy and sitting up slightly I crashed my lips against Clary's and we began to kiss passionately, while she was sort of out of it I stuck a finger in and slowly began to move it. Clary moaned into my mouth and I took it in, feeling almost delirious from the feelings she was bringing out of me.

Breaking apart but keeping my finger moving I moved to her neck and spoke to her my voice full of wanton lust for her " Do you like that?" she mewled in response shaking her head yes. Sticking a second finger in her and going faster she began to ride my fingers.  
>Adding a third finger and stretching her, I moved my thumb till I found her little bundle of nerves. Going faster and faster till Clary screamed my name and began to writhe in my embrace her orgasam taking over her.<p>

Slowly removing my fingers as Clary came down from her orgasmic high I licked off her juices enjoying the sweet tanginess of it.

Laying my forehead against hers rubbing my lips softly against hers. She was blushing again with a small smile on her face "Jace... that was... that was-"  
>"So amazing you can't even talk straight?"<br>"Way to ruin a moment. But really, that was mind blowing." she said looking into my eyes.  
>"And it's only the beginning." I said flipping us over so she was on top, then moving so she was straddling my lap.<p>

My shaft waiting and ready to go felt constricted in my jeans. Why the hell am I still wearing Jeans?

Clary looked in my with a glint I wasn't sure about, she leaned down and kissed me moving her kisses to the edge of my jaw "Is that bulge in your pants a gift for me" she said seductively grinding lightly against me. "Fuck" I groaned out as she continued to grind against me.

"I think I'll unwrap my gift now." she said squeezing my shaft lightly through my pants. Once again, why the hell am I still wearing pants. I sat up a bit as Clary leaned down and began to unbuckle my pants, pulling the zipper down like I did with her before.

Helping pull my pants off and throw them somewhere in the room, I smirked as I caught the look on Clary's face. Her eyes wide yet with a look of lust of them as she took in the size of my member. My eyes caught the movement of her tongue as it darted out to lick her lips. "We can stop here if you want?" I said hoping to God that she didn't want to stop. "N-no I wanna keep going" she said her eyes looking up to stare into mine.

With a confidence she didn't show before she grabbed my shaft, slowly moving her up and down. Fuck, the feeling of her smooth hand rubbing me felt so damn good. Tentatively she bent her head down taking my head in her mouth.

Oh fucking god damn mother fucker, her warm hot mouth felt so fucking good. I groaned out her name making her smile around my member "Does that feel good Jace" she said teasing me as I had done her. Fitting as much as she could of my member in her mouth she grabbed the rest in her hand and started moving. Her tongue doing tortuous things as she brought me to the edge. My hands went to her hair, and I began to move her a bit faster. "Fuck, Clary I'm going to-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as I finally reached my release. Clary kept her head around my member milking me as some of my seed came out her mouth and dripped down her chin.

Panting, I pulled Clary into my arms, watching mesmerized as she licked up the leftover come off her face. She blushed when she realized I was watching her "It tasted a bit salty and tart" I let out a chuckle, I was not expecting that to come out her mouth.

Laying her on her back I stared into her eyes, removing a piece of her hair from her face "I love you, you know that?"  
>"I love you too Jace." Kissing her I prepared her for us to become one. <p>

~Le POV change~

Jace layed me down on my back as I stared up into his gold eyes. He looked so beautiful over me, I was in heaven. All of the wonderful sensations overwhelming me.

We exchanged words of love, he then lowered his head to my neck leaving open mouthed kisses, my arms went around his neck my nails slightly digging into his back.

His lips still attentive to my neck while his hands went towards my chest. His hands, those godly hands that bring so much pleasure.

One of his hands slid down my body and I began to feel tingly as he hand continued to run lower. Finding my little numb and rubbing a bit bringing me to a dazed state he then spread my legs a bit more and positioned himself at my entrance. I was slightly worried, I wasn't sure he would fit and I've heard that it hurts. A lot.

With his finger still working wonders on my little nub, he began to slowly enter me. Oh My God, the pleasure started to fill me was immense. "I'm sorry, this'll hurt a bit" he grunted out. Pulling back a bit he went in past my border and stopped.

It hurt, it felt like a sharp stab. I felt the tears go down my face, Jace wiped them away kissing my cheek whispering words of love. After a few minutes the pain ebbed away and I tested moving my hips. Shifting my hips again I felt like I needed more. Jace sensing that I was ready began to slowly move in and out of me.

I wanted no needed more, I moaned as he started speeding up his hands grabbing my hips. "Jace, please" I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted from him except more. Jace began moving even faster, his shaft slamming into me filling me.

I felt a coil in me tighten within me each thrust making the toil tighter. Jace slammed into me again this time bringing his finger and rubbing my clit. I was so close, it felt so good.

"Jace I-I I'm gonna-" The tight coil within me burst and I let out a scream of Jace's name, my orgasam washing over me, black spots lined my vision as I rode out my orgasam then feeling Jace burst as well inside of me.

Both of us panting he pulled of me, crashed his lips to mine and brought me close to him. I snuggled into his warm embrace, my head nestled into his chest and he's cheek laying on the top of my head.

"I love you Clarissa Fray"  
>"I love you too Jonathan Lightwood" I felt happy, dazed, warm and loved. So very loved. I drifted to sleep without a care in the world.<p>

~Le POV change again~

I attacked her neck with my lips, my hands roaming down to her chest squeezing, pulling and massaging.

One hand sneaked down her body lower till I found her clit and began to rub. Soon she was moaning and bucking slightly under me. Wanting to keep her in a blissful state but not wanting her to cum yet I stopped and prepared her for me.

Sliding her legs farther apart from each other I prodded gently into her, rubbing her clit again I began to slowly enter her womanhood and FUCK was she tight. Resisting the urge to slam into her "I'm sorry, this'll hurt a bit" I said backing out then going completely in breaking her innocence.

I stopped immediately once I was in letting Clary adjust. Tears poured down her face and I wiped them away kissing her cheeks and her neck telling her words of love. I staying still was slightly torturing me, being inside her tight sheath.  
>Clary moved her hips slightly making me want to groan out, when she moved her hips again I knew she was ready and I slowly started a rhythm going in and out of her. Going at a slow pace was slowly killing me that is until she said "Jace, please".<p>

Going faster I rubbed her little bundle of nerves even faster, I could sense she was getting close to the edge I was as well.

Speeding up once again bringing both Clary and myself closer to the edge "Jace I-I I'm gonna-" she moaned out my name loudly as her orgasam took over her. Riding out her orgasam I came seconds later after her.

Both of us were panting heavily, pulling out of her I pulled her into my chest and kissed the top of her head repeatedly. Crushing my lips to hers we kissed and I brought her closer to my body.

Parting, Clary snuggled into my chest my arms wrapping around her and my cheek resting on the top of her head.

"I love you Clarissa Fray" I said to her "I love you too Jonathon Lightwood" she replied back then after falling asleep.

I stayed awake a bit longer rubbing her back and enjoying the sensation of joy and happiness within me. She was mine and I was hers, nothing would ever change that. 

~ Le scene change~

I woke up when I realized I was no longer cuddled into the warmth of another person's. Sitting up and blinking languidly, looking around the room.

Waking up further I smelled the scent of breakfast being made and coffee brewing, yes coffee sounds good. Getting up and standing I immediately felt a soft hurting sensation down there and my steps were unsteady for a minute. Finding my footing I began to clean up a little, finding the clothes we carelessly threw around the room. Finding Jace's shirt I held it close for a minute and took in the scent of him my cheeks burning as the memory of last night went through my head.

Deciding on a spur of the moment decision I put his shirt own which reached down to my thighs on me, and pulled on some panties deciding to go braless and headed downstairs.

A soft smile played on my lips as I watched him cook us breakfast. His broad back bare to my greedy eyes. Walking up to him I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed a soft kiss to his back.

Turning around in my embrace he brought me closer and kissed my forehead. "I like the way you look in my shirt." he said with a lecherous look in his eyes making me blush lightly. Even with all the things we did last night and the intimate time we spent together I still blushed.

"I love it when you blush" he said kissing my nose making me blush more. "I love you " I tell him looking into his eyes. "I love you too, you sore?" Still with a strong blush I nodded my head a little. "Sorry" he said kissing my lips.

He kissed me softly nothing like the passionate kisses we gave each other last night but with still the same effect of making my knees go weak. His lips were warm and inviting.

Parting Jace turned back around making sure our breakfast didn't burn as I snuggled into his back before going on my search for coffee.

We headed to the institute hand in hand. We nearly made it to his bedroom when a distinct cough was made. Realizing who it probably was we turned around slowly. "Hey Iz" I said cautiously, she gave me a knowing lookin making me want to blush for some reason but I pushed the feeling down.

She had a mischievous glint in her eyes, Isabelle having any glint in her eyes is a bad sign. She turned her eyes to Jace before saying "I see you stayed over Clary's" I blushed. "And it seems your shirt looks pretty wrinkled, did you two finally do the deed?" I knew she was teasing but I couldn't help myself, my eyes widened I blushed and looked away.

Sneaking a glance at Isabelle told me she wasn't expecting my reaction. "My god! You did do it!" she said her voice a mixture of surprise and congratulatory?

Not realizing she was coming towards me until I was be dragged away, I sent a frantic look to Jace whose expression was in between humor and anger.

Knowing Iz would do anything to get her way and get details I let myself be dragged away by her to her room.  
>This was going to be a long embarrassing day.<p>

I sat on Isabelle's bed as she paced her room back and forth. She spinned on her heel facing me making me jump back a bit. Sitting beside me she had a huge smirk on her face. Shit, whenever Isabelle smirks it isn't a very good sign.

"So you called Jace over for a booty call?" I turned red and started stuttering. "I-It was n-nothing like that."  
>"Realllllly?"<br>"Yeah" I looked away from her my voice going to a whisper " I had a nightmare about the night of my mom's engagement and at the hotel. I dreamed that when I went back upstairs Jace was gone and so was Sebastian and there was lots of blood. It was so real, I called him to confirm he was still here." Isabelle's went around my waist bringing me close as I tried not to cry.

Her voice was gentle and comforting as she spoke again " Will find Sebastian's body, don't worry Clary. Jace is all right, he would do anything for you, be anywhere for you. So don't worry the clave is on the lookout." I let myself be comforted by her reassuring words.

"So... did Jace pop your cherry?" I jumped away from her laughing slightly and play hitting her. "Iz!" "Well did you guys do it?"  
>I fidgeted under her extreme stare before finally breaking down "Yes" I mumbled out knowing that my face was as red as a tomato at.<p>

"OMG! Did Jace ination it? Or did you? Is he good in the sack? Did you use protection?Is he you know 'big'?"  
>"ISABELLE!" I yelled mortified. "One question at a time, and could you try um I don't don't being less BLUNT!"<p>

"But that's not fun at all" she replied whining, I just put my head in my hands and decided I might as well answer her questions.

"We both initiated it ? Um..h-he was uh he was really um... it was...fantastic. Um I wasn't really thinking at the time, I'm not on the pill and I'm very sure he..uh.. wasn't wearing a um c-condom. Is that bad? I guess he is um... 'big' I don't really know what's big and what's not." I felt insecure all of a sudden and completely embarrassed and the fact that Isabelle wasn't immediately saying anything was worrying me. I gave her a sideways glance and saw she was mad. "Izzy?"  
>"You didn't use protection?" she said in a calm voice putting me on edge.<br>"N-no, my mom would freak if she were to find out I was on the pill and I hadn't thought that Jace and I were going to go there. I-I I mean I thought we would eventually go there but when it happened I was so lost into it I g-guess. I'm rambling, what's wrong Iz?"  
>"That Jackass!"<br>"What?" I said confused about where the conversation turned as Iz stood heading towards the door then spinning back around and grabbing my wrist dragging me wherever she was going.

As I realized we were heading towards Jace's room I became even more confused. She went straight into his room without knocking dragging me along behind her.

Finally letting my wrist go which I took and rubbed softly as she put her hands on her hips and faced Jace with a squared look.  
>"Jonathan Wayland-Herondale-Lightwood! You had unprotected sex!" Jace's eyes widened at her words and I blushed "IZZY!"<br>"What the hell Isabelle, what happens between me and Clary is our business" he said standing up and pulling me behind him. I'm really starting to get tired of being dragged around.  
>"You moron! What are you going to do if she gets pregnant?"<br>I'm pretty sure blushing the way I was wasn't healthy and it seemes Jace's eyes got wider.

"What you didn't think of that? Again I state you moron!" I got tired of Iz attacking Jace so I intervened. Stepping around Jace my blush still present "Iz could we talk about this later. Please! I'm glad you're concerned about us but Jace is right it's our business."  
>"WHAT-EVER!" she yelled leaving the room and storming the door.<p>

I turned to look at Jace who was wearing an expression I couldn't read. "Jace?" I said tentatively. "You told her we had sex." he said in an icy voice. I looked down "I couldn't help it I-I I'm sorry." I said for some reason wanting to cry.

Jace lifted my chin and his hard mask seemed to crack. A traitor tear fell down my face "Clary, Clary don't cry." he said rubbing my back and bringing me closer.

My body betraying me I began to cry more and started to sniffle as well. Jace began to look panicked a bit and I felt bad for worrying him but I couldn't help it. His hands cupped my face his thumbs wiping away my tears. "Oh Clary, baby I'm sorry. Don't cry." he said giving me butterfly kisses on my face. "It's m-my fault" I stuttered out.  
>"Shh shh, it's okay it's neither of our faults. Alright?" I nodded my head and my tears began to lessen.<p>

Putting an arm around my waist Jace brought us down to sit on his bed me straddling him. I nuzzled into his neck and he continued to rub my back.

Pulling back to look in his face I kissed him, our tongues exploring each other's apart I said "I love you Jace"  
>"Love you too Clary" he said with a crooked smile.<p>

I nuzzled back into his neck and began to kiss and nip along the edge of his jaw and down his neck. Going back up I nibbled on his ear, he gripped my hips and grounded softly.

Clary nipped my ear a little harder going over it with her tongue she whispered " It seems you have a bit of a problem there" she then rocked her hips. Making the 'problem' in my pants come to life a little bit more.

Deciding to play her game, I would tease back and worse. Gripping her hips harder I pushed against her more and whispered into her ear "Just wait. I'm going to pound that little pussy of yours so hard you'll have trouble walking."

I didn't have to look to know she was blushing from my words, Clary's arms went around my neck and she began to kiss along my jaw leaving behind slightly wet marks. Slipping my hand between us I drifted lower. Clary tried pulling back but I couldn't have that, I kept her in place with my other arm around her back and holding onto her hip.  
>"Jace.. what are you doing?" she said cautiously but I could here the lust leaking out through her voice.<p>

Unbuckling her pants with my deft fingers and before she could protest any more I slid a finger into her panties and tapped her core once. "My, my ,my. It would seem that a certain shadowhunter is wet." I said moving my finger up and down her slit.

Her hands gripped my shoulders and she bit her lip in the cute way she does, a muffled moan coming from her.

Using two fingers I spread her lips, sticking my another inside of her. She was so wet and so fucking tight. Moving my finger in and out of her I readjusted our bodies so I could finger her and keep us on the bed at the same time. Clary arched her back and became lost in the moment, I had to keep my other arm around her back to make sure she didn't fall.

Finding her little nub I began to rub it as well as continuing my ministrations with my fingers. I watched her face as she turned her head back and forth on the edge but not quite there. I could tell she was about to cum when there was a knock on the door followed by the turning of the door handle.  
>"Hey Jace I was wonde-"<br>"GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Alec who had came in gave a look of confusion before leaving the room and closing the door again.

I had stopped when Alec had come in making Clary shake slightly and grip my shoulders her nails digging in.  
>"Jace... please, please.." She said moving her hips riding my fingers. Picking up where I left off I sped up and brought Clary to her release. A long loud moan coming from her mouth. I watched her face and thought how beautiful she looked as she was overcome with feelings of bliss.<p>

Clary dropped her head on my shoulder panting. I pulled my fingers away from her spasming sheath and licked away her sweet juices. Giving her a small kiss to her neck I then nuzzled into her.

"Clary..." I hesitated "Clary, about what Iz was yelling about earlier..." I wasn't sure how to continue. Clary pulled back from me her eyebrows scrunched in confusion and her lips apart still slightly panting.

Telling myself to man up and taking a breath I spoke again " What Isabelle was saying was correct even if she said it in a rude way, What I'm trying to say is, do you want to use condoms?" Okay that still came out of my mouth weird, I stared at Clary's face waiting for her reaction.

"I... I think we should use condoms as well..." her voice dropped to a whisper " but if we don't that's fine with me, and if I did get pregnant, I wouldn't totally mind becoming pregnant because it would yours and my child. I love you Jace." a blush was across her nose and cheeks and she had her eyes down.

"I love you too Clary but I think we should wait, it's not that I think having a child with you isn't great but I just think we should wait awhile. Does that sound good to you?"

She nodded with her eyes still down and a blush still across her cheeks. i lifted her chin waiting till she met my eyes. "I love you Clary."  
>"I love you too Jace." she said hugging me and rubbing against my 'problem' that was forgotten at the time.<p>

"Oh" Clary said as she realized I was still ready to go and waiting. " Do you want me to take care of that for you?" she said with lust lacing her voice.

Clary pushed my shoulders and made me lay back on the bed, her still straddling me. Flipping her hair to the the left side of her head she leaned down and began kissing down to my collar bone and back up my neck.

Her small hands slowly went down my chest till they reached the hem of my shirt. She pulled my shirt up over my belly button and abs. Her soft small delicate fingers danced across my skin smoothing over my abs and marks. She leaned back up and took my lips. Gently but full of passion we kissed, I cupped her face with my hands and made the kiss deeper when we heard a knock at the door again followed by the sound the knob turning.

I need to learn to lock the fucking door.

"Hey Jace, I really need-" Alec paused as he stepped into the room. Clary and stared at him, Clary flushing prettily and turning her gaze away. "Would you be so kind as to GET THE HELL OUT!" I said yelling at the end. Alec merely blushed slightly and backed out the door closing it.

Looking back at Clary I could see the mirth dancing in her eyes, well she thinks that's funny does she. I flipped us over, me on top and in between her legs.

In minutes I had Clary's shirt off as well as her bra and my hands gripping and fondling her breasts. Once again she was moaning underneath me as I pulled her nipple gently and sucked on the other. I moved my hands down to her waist my thumbs rubbing circles into her skin. I was getting closer and closer to the edge of her pants, when for the third time there was a knock on the door.

For the love of God, if it's Alec again I'm going to fucking kill him. Getting up from from between Clary's legs I went to the door opening it a crack so whoever it was wouldn't see Clary shirtless on my bed.

Big surprise it was Alec, again. I'm going to fucking kill him. "What. The Hell. Do. You. Want?" I ground out. "Was I interrupting something? he asked.  
>Okay either Alec was seriously trying to annoy the hell outta me or he was just plain stupid, I go for both.<br>"Tell me what you want Alec, before I decide to kick your ass." I ground out pissed off that Alec wasn't getting the clue he wasn't welcome.

"I wanted to let you know that I need to borrow a blade from you, we have practice today and there's going to be a clave meeting."  
>I gave him an incredulous look " That's it? You fucking came here just to tell me that!" Slamming the door in his face it almost closed completely when he stuck his foot in the door.<br>"Ow, that hurt." I turned back around and faced him leaning against the door frame. "Good."  
>He scowled at me " The other thing is, the clave meeting is about Sebastian. They think they might have a lead as to where to find him."<br>Interesting but definitely not worth taking me away from Clary.

"Well if that is all?" When Alec nodded his head I slammed the door in his face and locked it. Turning around I nearly jumped on Clary, throwing off her pants as well as mine before climbing on the bed and bringing Clary with me.

"We have safe sex, I promise. From tomorrow on. I need you NOW."  
>Clary giggled and smiled at me "Alrighty mister boss man, I'll just take care of that problem for you."<p>

Kissing again we made love until we were both panting and tired, Clary curled up and snuggled into my arms, my arms wrapped around her protecting what was mine.

~ Le scene change~

I woke up to a banging on my door, leaving the warm embrace of bed and another body I pulled on my boxers and went to answer the door.

Opening the door where I could be seen but nothing behind me could I faced my visitor.  
>"Do you know how late it is?"<br>Running a hand through my hair I responded "If you woke me up to tell me what time it is then I really don't care."  
>"Ugh! No Jace! Didn't Alec tell you yesterday that there was a clave meeting today and-"<br>"Yes, yes. But it's not like we can go to the meeting remember. Alec is the only one out of us to be able to go." I said interrupting Isabelle.  
>Isabelle let out a sigh of exasperation " Jace, shut up. Since we aren't allowed to go to the clave meeting we decided to have our own meeting and-"<br>"Where was Clary and I when this was decided."  
>Iz glared at me " We decided without you, we thought you guys needed a break since you know it's been kinda... hectic lately. We thought you guys could use a break."<p>

"Well, thanks for that. What time we meetin up?"

"In about half an hour at Taki's" ""Kay." I tried shutting the door but Iz grabbed it before it closed, what is it with Lightwoods and not letting me close doors.

"What?" I said hoping she'd get to the point quickly. Iz narrowed her eyes and stared at me "I didn't hear Clary leave last night."  
>"Uh.." Her glare deepened, fuck. Never ever hesitate when speaking to Isabelle Lightwood that's how she gets you.<p>

"She spent the night with you didn't she."  
>"Yeah..what of it."<br>"Jace..." I hate when she uses that tone, it always follows with trouble and usually that trouble is for me.  
>"Did you guys talk about being safe?"<br>I nodded it she gave a look of relief and I nearly got away with it too until she caught the door again.

Letting out a sigh "Yes we talked about being safe... starting after last night." I mumbled the end part.

Izzy's eye's widened and she looked at me for a moment before her eyes narrowed and she hit me in the arm.  
>"Ow" I said rubbing my arm.<br>"You dumbass! You guys did it again! Without protection!"  
>I shushed her, running a hand through my hair again. "Look Iz... I know you're worried about us... but honestly it's our business, I mean why do you care anyway?"<p>

Iz looked down for moment then back up at me " I... don't really know myself. I guess.. I don't know, I like Clary and she's my friend and I don't want you fucking up your relationship. I don't know, I just want you to know what you're doing."

I gave her a look and she started talking again trying to clear up everything " Look, I know how wonderful sex is, I've had plenty of... experience but the difference is I use protection and I'm at least in the relationship for more than five days. What I'm trying to say is don't think about bringing a baby into the world without knowing if it's going to work. My parents had Max and I think that's the only reason they stayed together, now that he's...gone well. I don't think my parents are going to stay together."

My gaze on Iz softened a bit and I gave her a hug patting her back a little before letting go. "I love Clary, and someday...I'd like to marry her and think about kids, but at the moment I'm never letting her go again now that I have her. You should know that, I'm glad you're worried for us but we love each other, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah alright. I know you two love each other, I'm just being a worry wort. Anyway I should try on some different outfits and decide what I'm going to wear to the meeting."

"Now there's the superficial Izzy I know and love" she playfully punched my arm and I pretended to be wounded.

"Bye, don't be late."  
>"Kay"<br>"Bye Clary!" Iz said a bit louder before turning and walking away.

Finally going into my room I leaned against the door and looked at Clary who was propped up leaning on her arm, her bare back showing and a small smile on her face. I smiled and jumped stomach first onto the bed grabbing Clary and bring her close.

"Miss me?" I said kissing her nose.  
>"I did" She pouted her arms going around my neck.<br>"I missed you too." I said giving her an eskimo kiss and smiling, leaning my forehead against hers.

We layed there for awhile, enjoying the warmth of each other's embrace and just relaxing without the worries of the day ahead interrupting.

~ Le scene Change~

Simon sat in the back booth of Taki's a cup of coffee going cold on the table.

"Simon!" shouted Isabelle as she came into the dinner heading straight to the back. Sitting across from him she smiled.

~ Le POV change~

"Hey Iz" said Simon in a monotone voice.  
>My smile left my face "Don't look so excited to see me."<p>

He ran a hand through his moppy hair shaking it a bit " Sorry. I'm just tired."  
>"Oh" I said, we lapsed into a awkward silence which was interrupted by a waitress taking my order leaving us again in a awkward silence.<p>

"Is it what happened a few weeks ago, cuz-"  
>"Look Iz, I don't really want to talk about it."<br>"Well, sorry." I crossed my arms and looked out the window.

I felt him reach for me and take my hand in his, I tried my hardest to not look at him. "Izzy I'm sorry, I'm a jerk but I'm just- I mean it's just been a rough couple of weeks. Ya know?" He said giving a dry laugh.

I was having trouble focusing as he rubbed circles into my hand. I had forgotten how much bigger his hands were compared to mine and how soft they were leaving warm tingles in their wake.

"Izz... won't you look at me?" I lost my resolve and turned to him. What was happening to me? I was, no I am a fierce shadowhunting goddess but what is it about this one guy that makes me melt?

We stared at each other until the loud voice of my brother interrupted ruining the moment. Simon took his hand away from mine and looked out the window. "Hey guys!" Alec called in a casual tone. I've never been more annoyed by the presence of my brother until now.

Alec slid in the booth next to me entirely oblivious or just ignoring the serious atmosphere that was between me and Simon. I narrowed my eyes and glared at Alec who it took a few moment to notice.  
>"What!"<p>

Completely unbelievable!

Simon and I sat quietly as my stupid brother stuffed his face telling us random things trying to fill the silence.

Seriously though, if Clary and Jace don't show up soon I might end up greatly injuring my brother.

Finally they walk in, and good timing too I was seconds away from pushing my brother out of the booth.  
>"Hey guys!"<br>"Yo!"  
>"Just sit down already!" I said a bit snippier than I meant, Clary gave me a look but otherwise ignored how I said things and slid next to Simon in the booth.<p>

***please review***


	4. Girl Time

**Okay please don't hate me! I am soooooo very sorry for this very late chapter, and for it's shortness but those of you who have been here since before the reformatting she know that this is longer then those chapters but shorter then the last few. I will talk in more detail at the end of this chapter, there is no smut in this chapter so if your only reading this story for the sex then you will be sorely dissapointed, this story has a plot and storyline! Anyway I'm sorry and here's your chapter, even though it's short it's better than nothing, right?**

**I do not own TMI**

**p.s. This is all Isabelle **

My Fiery Red Hot Girlfriend

Our meeting was stupid and ended up being a waste of time. We discussed ideas and where Sebastian could be but overall we didn't get far at all.

Plus Simon left as soon as he could, I didn't even get a chance to say bye.

Wait, why am I upset over this? I'm a fierce shadowhunter, I'm a strong independent woman! But why do I feel so strongly things I say don't matter?

When we met he was nothing but a geeky mundane, so much has happened, so much has changed. Why don't I understand my own feelings anymore?

Ugh, since when did I become so sappy and depressed? What I need is some good old relaxation, just let loose.

Hmmm, maybe what I need is some girl time. Yes, that's exactly what I need, girl time will get my mind off things and make me happy for at least a little while.

~le scene and POV change ~

Isabelle grabbed her jacket, her stele, and her phone heading out the door.

Hitting the sidewalk and immediately heading for the subway, Isabelle called Clary.  
>"Yes?"<br>"We haven't spent any time together in a looooong time and I'm in the need for some new things, so how bout some girl time?"  
>"Oh sure thAt sounds like fun"<br>"What's up with the weird fluctuation in your voice?"  
>"Nothing, absolutely nothing."<br>"Uh-huh, yeah save that for someone who will believe it. Look can you meet me at the mall or what?"  
>"YAAh what time?"<br>"Half hour."  
>"Kay, bye."<br>"Yeah bye." _'Gross, I swear those two have been at it like a couple of rabbits.' Isabelle thought as she made her way down to the subway platform._

~le scene and POV change ~

When Isabelle got to the mall she headed for her favorite designer store and began immersing herself in the wonders of fashion.

Clary met up with Isabelle on time at the food court, where the Clary sat with burger and fries and Isabelle with chinese food.

~le POV change~

"So what brought this on?" Clary asked me as I sipped my soda.

I didn't respond immediately because I actually had no idea myself "I needed to distract myself. Why do you not enjoy my company?"

Clary shook her head "No, no I was just wondering."

We lapsed back into silence the noise of others surrounded us.

"Look, I didn't mean to be snippy I just..." I sighed looking for the right words "There's just been a lot going on and I've been surrounded by guys and usually I don't mind but once in awhile you need girl time."

Clary just smiled at me "That's fine" a smirk appeared on her face "and as for the snippeniess I filed it under normal Isabelleness"

I laughed a fake punched her arm.  
>"Ouch"<br>"Was that a request for more?"  
>"I'll behave" We both laughed and after that we settled into somewhat normal chatter.<p>

Calling Clary was a good idea, this is just what I needed.

**Okay so again I'm AM SO SORRY THAT THIS WAS LATE, FORGIVE ME PLEASE! Also I will be updating my other TMI story 'Art Project' tomorrow or tonight. also I have not read COLS yet, so pretty please please please no spoilers. I haven't got the money to buy the book, a friend to borow it from and the local librares are a bit behind on new book updates so yeah please NO SPOILERS. I will be updating again this week so look forward to that. Oh and another thing, I've gotten a lot of favs and alerts which i am so THANKFUL! for but a review would be nice as well, even if you write just two words like _it's nice, _ or something like _i like it_ as long as it's not _update soon_ - . yeah please don't just write that, that doesn't tell me how you like the story that just tells me you want to read more but that you don't necessarily like it. Sorry for the VERY long a/n but I had a lot to say.**

**So to recap: I'm sorry bout the late chapter**

**you will get another chapter this week**

**and no spoilers**

**byebye**


End file.
